This invention concerns a pivotable sliding door for vehicles, the upper slideway of which has a pivotable main track parallel with and fixed to the door frame, within which a wheeled suspension frame for the door panel travels.
A pivotable sliding door of this type is known. In the familiar design a telescoping track is set into the main track, the former having at its end a roller, upon which the door panel rests during its sliding movement, whereby stops for the door panel draw the telescoping track out of the main track. The pivoting of the door panel out of the door opening takes place with the aid of an arm fixed to the door panel; the end of the arm being led by means of a roller slideway in a curved track at one end.
With this type of design the telescoping track guideway must be relatively expensively constructed due to the overhanging door length or width in its open position, which is necessary for efficient opening of the door panel.